1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and an arrangement for the degasifying of a liquid.
The occurrence of gas bubbles in a liquid-conveying installation can lead to the damaging of this installation. Thus, it is desirable to effect a separation of the gas bubbles from the liquid, however, it provides difficulties when the flow velocity of the liquid is so high that the gas bubbles no longer retain the capacity to rise to the surface of the flowing liquid due to their lower specific weight and to spontaneously separate out, or wherein the gas molecules which are present at the free upper surface of the liquid are pulled along by the flow. In contrast therewith, in a quiescent liquid the gas bubbles can rise upwardly due to their lower specific weight and can spontaneously separate themselves from the liquid. The difficulties which are encountered in the separation of gas bubbles from a flowing liquid can be avoided when the velocity of the liquid flow is reduced to a value at which the gas bubbles will rise upwardly due to their lower specific weight and will spontaneously or naturally separate from the liquid. Such a reduction in the flow velocity can be attained when there is a corresponding expansion of the flow cross-section. Because of the thereby resulting increased dimensions of the constructional elements which are passed through by the liquid, this solution to the problem is not always practical in use.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The separation of gas bubbles from a flowing liquid can also be effected when the flowing liquid is set in rotation so that the gas bubbles, due to their lower specific weight, will collect in a region through the effect of centrifugal force from which they can then be conducted away under the effect of their buoyant force. Examples of earlier publications in which this solution to the problem is disclosed are German Laid-Open Patent Specification Nos. 1,904,632 and 2,105,926 and German Petty Patent No. 6,948,644. A disadvantage encountered in this solution is that energy must be expended in order to be able to displace the flow into a rotation of that kind.